


Light

by Arisprite



Series: Tsubasa Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: A moment of peace, Gen, Post TRC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura didn't want to look forward. She just wanted to enjoy this moment, with her found family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Light

They gathered in an airy sitting room, within Sakura’s palace, that was draped with white curtains that fluttered in a cool breeze. Water trickled in a hidden fountain, and somewhere above them, the sun shown down it’s life giving rays. Sakura remembered this place, and she knew that it could be a place of healing, for her and her friends. 

They all were chatting softly, with pipings from Mokona on Sakura’s lap. Syaoran’s strong, young tones floated in a mid ground between Fai’s light tones, and Kurogane’s rumble. 

They’d make a good group to travel on. But for now, she was here, and she giggled at something Fai said, as Syaoran turned and blushed at her. She met Kurogane’s eyes, and he showed her a soft smile. 

No decisions had been made, nothing was set in stone, and she was trying not to think of the future at all. Rather, she simply smiled, as Syaoran settled across from her, handing her a cold drink, and Fai and Kurogane lounged on one of the soft couches, looking relaxed in the light from the windows, even though the gap in the shape of Kurogane’s robes was a painful reminder of what he’d lost. 

But, it was over now. At least for now, they were here. Together. Sakura sighed, and cupped her chin in her palm, smiling happily at them all.


End file.
